


惩罚 I

by carbohyandrea



Series: 惩罚 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carbohyandrea/pseuds/carbohyandrea
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Series: 惩罚 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120946
Kudos: 3





	惩罚 I

真的是太太太太过！分！了！

射击房里，Natasha越想越生气，瞄准了靶心一连射了几发子弹。卸下空弹夹的时候，她还在埋怨Clint这个家伙怎么可以带着Wanda就这么跑去农场吃喝玩乐一天，更过分是Wanda居然一点没觉得自己有错，蹦蹦跳跳地就弹下床换衣服去了。在成功拥有一天假期之后，她就这么大摇大摆地和Clint去农场了？这一天的假是给她好好休息的，她倒好，跑去农场喂鹅喂牛追蝴蝶？

也不知道Clint在想什么，不知道训练真的对Wanda很重要吗？她那么一个脆皮……嗯……实战经验甚少的小女巫，不多多训练怎么保护自己？请十八个保姆在出任务的时候跟着她吗？Wanda也是，明明以前还保证过自己会乖乖训练的呢，小姑娘你那时候是在吹风吗？

到时候出任务怎么办？如果敌人接近她的时候，Wanda要是反应不过来那可就有她好受的了。到时候受了伤青一块紫一块的，擦药的时候痛得呲牙咧嘴咿咿呀呀的是Wanda，心如刀绞心疼小女巫的是她Natasha。万一不是受伤呢？万一……总而言之，逃训练就是不对的！

结果就是这接下来的一整天，Natasha都像是一座即将爆炸的火山，在联盟里黑着脸，Tony和Steve都不敢找她搭话，生怕自己下一秒就被这位红发特工大卸八块。

Clint也知道自己好像闯了点祸，所以早早把小女巫给送回来了，现在Wanda正坐在交谊厅的沙发上斯斯然地吃着Steve今天买回来的甜甜圈。

Natasha回到交谊厅的时候，正好看到小女巫正吃完最后一个甜甜圈，津津有味地吮着拇指上残留的一点点糖霜。看着一脸满足的小女巫Natasha不禁怒火中烧——骗了我还好意思这么泰然自若的样子！一点认错的态度都没有的吗？

「Wanda Maximoff，」Natasha站在沙发边上，「玩得开心吗？头不痛了？」

「当然啦！我现在头一点也不痛了！」Wanda答道。

红发特工的脸一沉：「看来农场对治疗你的头痛很管用嘛。」

小女巫眨巴着眼睛假装听不懂。

「你很能嘛，头痛还跑到外面郊游去了？」Natasha盯着小女巫，「既然你这么厉害，那我不教你了？以后别说我是你训练官行吗？」

小女巫不知道为什么Natasha这么生气，甚至连不要自己的话都说出来了。明明两个月前她们还坐在摩天轮上卿卿我我呢，这就不要她了？不行！

「Nat，你怎么了？」小女巫赶紧站起身来凑近训练官，还轻轻地扯着女特工的衣袖。

「别想撒娇蒙混过关！」Natasha才不吃这一套，转身就走：「明天开始你别训练了，我也讨个清闲。」

「啊啊啊啊不行！」Wanda急吼吼地追上Natasha，「我错了我错了还不行吗？」说完又想要去拉住Natasha。

「watch out，我要关门了。」Natasha走进房间后就要关门。

Wanda赶紧顶着门板不让Natasha把自己关在外面：「我，才，不，要，呢！」然后更加用力地想把门彻底打开，「你快让我进去嘛！」

两人僵持了一会，Natasha手一松，退到一边，门那边的小女巫几乎是摔进她屋里的。

「你怎么了？生气了吗？」

「你逃课就算了，还在我眼皮子底下跑出去玩了一天，你说我气不气？」

「可是是你说的放假呀！」小女巫赶紧为自己辩解。

「可是是你说你头痛我才放你假的呀！逃课开心吗？」Natasha严肃地看着小女巫，「Wanda，我不希望你把训练当成儿戏，这很重要。」

小女巫小声地哼哼：「明明我就能用意念移动任何东西，训练本来就没什么用嘛……」

「你再说一次？错了就是错了，没完没了打诨了还。」

「那我认错，你能别不做我的训练官吗？」Wanda问道。

「难道你是为了让我继续做你的训练官才认错的吗？换成是别人你还不认错了？」

「把说不做我训练官的话收回！那不然我就不走了！」小女巫一屁股坐在Natasha的沙发上气鼓鼓地说道。

「随便你。」Natasha把房门关上，然后就洗澡去了。

Wanda想破头也想不出来为什么Natasha发这么大火，明明今天早上她还温柔地揉揉自己的脑袋说今天可以不训练的，那既然都已经放假了，出去玩……哎呀这事情怎么会突然变成这样呢？

「不行不行不行，怎么可以就这样不要我呢？前几天还把我抱在怀里说最喜欢我的了！不就是认错吗，认错就认错！大不了明天训练加倍就行了！」

Natasha洗完澡出来，小女巫仍坐在沙发上等着训练官。

「Wanda，你怎么还不走？」洗了个澡之后的Natasha似乎没那么生气了，但态度也没好到哪里去。

「我知道错了嘛……」

「嗯。」红发特工从小冰柜里拿出伏特加，给自己倒了一小杯一饮而尽。

「Nat……」Wanda咬着嘴唇看着训练官。

Natasha假装看不到沙发上可怜兮兮的小女巫。

「你罚我吧，下次训练量加倍可以吗？你别生气了……」小女巫哀求道，「我真的不想换训练官，我只想要你当我的训练官可以吗……」Wanda略略带着点哭腔，看上去真让人心疼。

洗完澡之后的Natasha心情平静了很多，看着可怜兮兮的小女巫她也有点心软——也不能全怪Wanda，谁让她自己一天到晚都宠着她呢？要是问起Wanda为什么早些时候还能坐在沙发上心安理得地吃甜甜圈，八成也是她Natasha Romanoff给惯的。

唉，算了算了，和Wanda好好谈谈，让她重视训练就够了，别再发这么大火吓她了。Natasha这么在心里对自己说。

「你过来。」Natasha坐在床边看着小女巫。

Wanda赶紧坐到训练官的身边一把抓住Natasha的手臂：「你不生气了对不对？」然后赶紧往训练官的脸上吻了一下：「我知道我做错事了，对不起，我不应该和你说我头疼然后还跑去Clint的农场玩……你能别生气了吗？」

小女巫的头乖乖地靠在特工的胸口，Wanda把眼睛闭上：「Nat你闻上去真的好香哦……」，说着还把训练官紧紧地抱住了。

「Wanda，你以后能好好训练吗？」

「嗯！」

「你确定？」

「我保证可以！」小女巫肯定地说道。

「最后一次机会！」

「好！」Wanda总算是松了一口气，她的训练官可算是原谅她了。她怎么知道的？看训练官说「最后一次机会」的时候眼里的宠溺她就知道了。

「Nat，那你早点休息哦，我要回去啦。」小女巫起身准备离开Natasha的房间。

训练官一把拉住小女巫的手：「我说让你走了吗？给我留下。」


End file.
